The molecular structure of kinesin, a motor protein that uses ATP as a power source to move along microtubules, was recently solved in the Fletterick lab. For my project, mutants of this protein will be made to help understand how it uses the hydrolysis of ATP to generate mechanical energy. After these mutant proteins are characterized, they will be crystallized and their structures solved. Determining and viewing these crystal structures requires the facilities of the Computer Graphics Laboratory.